50 Percabeth Oneshots
by PercyJacksonAddict
Summary: Exactly what the title reads, with every oneshot centered around a one-word theme. Drabbles will range from fluff to angst, and will include other pairings such as Jasper, Chrisse, Tratie, Gruniper, etc. NO: Thalico, Perachel, Pertemis, or any of those other garbage pairings. WARNING: PERCABETH FEELS AHEAD. R&R!
1. Themes

**50 Percabeth Oneshots! Themes:**

* * *

**1. Promise**

**2. Beautiful**

**3. Cuddle**

**4. Hair**

**5. Guitar**

**6. Eyes**

**7. Boyfriend**

**8. Nicknames**

**9. Smart**

**10. Hero**

**11. Sweet**

**12. Cry**

**13. Love**

**14. Grief**

**15. Forever**

**16. Pain**

**17. Free**

**18. Break**

**19. Vulnerable**

**20. Baby**

**21. Crazy**

**22. Different**

**23. Kiss**

**24. Blue**

**25. Deserve**

**25. Sorry**

**26. Fight**

**27. Hate**

**28. Stupid**

**29. Laugh**

**30. Home**

**31. Stress**

**32. Natural**

**33. Shirt**

**34. Trust**

**35. Shopping**

**36. Smile**

**37. Birthday**

**38. Golden**

**39. Time**

**40. Cookies**

**41. God**

**42. Careful**

**43. Cook**

**44. Parents**

**45. Sleep**

**46. Jealous**

**47. Moments**

**48. Disgusting**

**49. Sing**

**50. Perfect**

* * *

**Those are the themes I'll be using! After the end of each oneshot, I'll probably ask for ideas for the next one, so you guys can tell me what you'd like to happen (as long as it's centered around the theme.) :D**

**More info about this story will be in the A/N of the first drabble.**

**Well, hope you guys enjoy these and thanks in advance for reading!**

**~Jess xx**


	2. Promise

**Okay, so.**

**HEY YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT?! I'M GONNA BE MAKING ALL THESE PERCABETH ONESHOTS! YAY :DDD**

**So a lot of you already know that Percabeth is forever my OTP and I just love them so much. These oneshots are gonna be uploaded randomly, since I'll be focusing a little more on Hey, Beautiful (which is also Percabeth – GO READ IT LIKE NOW.) Anyway, I'll be posting oneshots whenever, with everything from fluff to angst. All of them will be Percabeth, but may not focus 100% on just Percy and Annabeth, you know? There will be other characters and pairings included. Oh, and other pairings I ship: Tratie, Gruniper, Sileckendorf (is that what you call them?!), Jasper, Chrisse, and Frazel. Also Poseidon/Sally/Paul. YAY. **

**I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL SHIP: Percy/Rachel, Percy/Reyna or Jason/Reyna (I picture them as BFFs & brother/sisters), Hazel/Leo (no, just no), Leo/Reyna (AGH I CANNOT STAND THIS. WHO CAME UP WITH THIS SHIP ANYWAY!?), Thalia/Nico (COUSINS, AND I DON'T DO INCEST) or Thalia with anyone and/or Nico with anyone, basically. And never, under any circumstances, will I EVER ship Poseidon/Athena. Never. *shiver***

**Okay, rant about pairings over, for the most part. c:**

**The setting for our first oneshot is aboard the spanking hot warship on the journey to Greece (so after Rome and the Mark of Athena and junk) :D**

* * *

**Promise**

* * *

"Gah," he mumbled, "I love you so much."

Annabeth chuckled breathlessly as her boyfriend continued to place delicate, feather-light kisses up and down her neck. "Percy, stop."

He brushed his lips against her jawbone. "I can't… You're – mmph – too beautiful."

The daughter of Athena couldn't hold in the quiet gasp when he began to playfully nibble on her earlobe. She wanted to shove him away and yell at him for being such a _boy _when there were other passengers aboard the freaking _Argo II_.

But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to.

She couldn't help blushing either when she heard the compliment. He was a big ball of cheese sometimes, but that was one of the things she loved most about him – he was inhumanly sweet.

"We should probably head back up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed, absently running her fingers through his silky jet-black hair.

"Noooo!" Percy whined, pulling back so he could pout. "Come on, just 'cause it's your birthday doesn't mean we don't have time, Anna-banana."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Anna-banaaaaaaa – "

"DON'T SING IT LIKE THAT EITHER."

"Jeez, _sorry_. I'm just trying to lighten up your mood a little on your birthday, gosh."

Annabeth sighed and sat up on the bunk in her cabin below deck. "I know, and I'm grateful for that, but with everything going on – Percy, not even _you _could make me feel better."

"You sure about that?" Percy's eyes glittered with mischief and something else – uncertainty? Nervousness?

Annabeth took careful notice of this, but didn't say anything. "Yeah," she said. "I'm pretty sure. We're probably going to die."

"Probably," Percy agreed, sitting up as well and propping himself up on his elbows.

She dropped her head onto his shoulder and loosely draped her arms around his torso. "Worst. Eighteenth. Birthday. _Ever._"

* * *

Once Annabeth had finished reviewing and tweaking her back-up plan for their landing in Rome (as well as the back-up plan for the back-up plan, since that was her tradition), she yawned and stretched, looking at the clock. It was about dinner time – Leo's Taco Tuesday.

She entered the kitchen and nearly jumped out of her skin when six faces, grinning quite stupidly in their cone-shaped party hats, screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNABETH!"

Piper and Hazel laughed at her shocked expression and Hazel popped open a confetti canon so it rained down on everyone in the room. Percy and Frank tackled each other (she wasn't entirely sure why but boys will be boys), and Leo fell from the pipe he was hanging onto on the ceiling, landing not-so-comfortably on and crushing poor Jason.

Annabeth, still gaping as Piper jammed a matching paper hat onto her head, looked over and saw a sheet cake on the table that read _Happy 18__th__ Birthday Annabeth! _

"Guys," she said. "This is… How did you even get a cake?"

"Me and Hazel made it!" Percy shouted as he continued to wrestle with Frank.

"Hazel and _I_," Annabeth corrected. "But thank you – this is so sweet of you guys."

"No problem," Hazel said, smiling. "We wanted to make today as special as possible for you."

"Which is why I'm going to sing!" Leo exclaimed as he and Jason stood up and brushed themselves off. "BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE –"

"No!" Piper screamed, slapping Leo on the arm.

Annabeth laughed, feeling like a heavy weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. Even with everything going on – the stress of war, the worry, the fear – she had somewhere to run away to.

They all gathered around the cake. "Let's sing!" Jason said. Annabeth's entire face turned a _delightful _shade of scarlet. Oh gods.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Annabeth, happy birthday to you!"

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Leo added.

The demigods cheered and applauded and Frank had to pry Annabeth's hands off of her face, which she was quite comfortable covering up.

Percy pushed his way through the tiny crowd and grabbed Annabeth's face, pulling her into a sloppy wet kiss that made her giggle into his mouth and half-playfully, half-sincerely slap him in the chest while the others pretended to gag.

Once she had shoved her boyfriend away, Annabeth went around and gave each of her friends a hug, thanking them and smiling brightly.

"You guys are the best," she said.

That was when Leo brought out the enormous platter of fresh taco variations.

* * *

Sometime after the celebration, around maybe ten at night, Annabeth stood up on the main deck alone, curling her fingers around the railing and enjoying the ocean breeze as it whipped her hair back.

"Boo," Percy whispered. Annabeth felt him put his hands on her waist and shivered when he nuzzled her neck gently.

"Boo," she murmured back, leaning back into his chest.

"I got you something."

"I'm sure you did. I bet Rachel helped you," Annabeth said, smirking.

Percy let go of her and stood next to her, mumbling under his breath about stupid daughters of Athena. "Well, I thought of it… But yeah, I got Rachel to help," he admitted.

Annabeth turned to him and watched as he fished something out of his pocket. "Okay," he started nervously. She frowned. Was this what he had been worrying about before?

"Look, I know we're still young, but demigods _die _young, and that's basically why I decided your eighteenth birthday was the right time to do this. I guess I'm not asking you to marry me, like right now, but maybe – if you say yes – sometime in the near future. I just, I don't know, I want you to know that I really, _really _love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, regardless of how short that is. Because… if either of us die, and that's probably going to happen… I mean, I just wanted to make sure that you really loved me and that… That you were mine," he finished.

Annabeth's speechless-fish face was probably pretty good, but neither of them could have cared less.

Percy was _sure _she was going to say no. Of course she was going to say no! They were eighteen! That was too soon to choose someone to love for the rest of your life!

Right?

When Annabeth didn't answer, just stared with wide, gray eyes at the pretty silver ring in the small box that Percy was holding in front of her, he chuckled nervously. "Um… yeah. Too soon, right? I probably should've rehearsed that speech too…"

"YES!" Annabeth screamed.

"I – wait, what?"

"OF COURSE, YOU SEAWEED BRAIN! WHAT, YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU! OH GODS, WHEN YOU PROPOSE FOR REAL, I'M _SO _GOING TO SEE IT COMING. I LOVE YOU TOO – SO SO SO MUCH! YES! OF COURSE, YES!" Annabeth screamed as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Percy regained his balance and, now looking just like his girlfriend had ten seconds ago, asked, "Wait, really? Like, seriously? Or – "

"Of course, idiot." Annabeth whispered, leaning in so their foreheads touched. "Oh my gods, I totally take back what I said earlier! This is the _best _eighteenth birthday ever!"

And she smashed her lips against his.

One very passionate kiss later, they were in the same position. Percy gripped Annabeth's waist tightly as she whispered into his neck, "Oh, Percy, we're getting _married_."

He laughed lightly and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. "Actually, it's not, like, an engagement ring or anything, so –"

"Shut up," Annabeth insisted stubbornly. "I don't freaking _care, _okay? We're still going to get married, if we live long enough for you to do something cheesy and overly-romantic as a proposal."

Percy was still a bit uncertain of her decision as she proceeded to kiss every inch of his face. Did she really love him _that _much?

"You're so stupid. Of course I do."

He set her down and tried not to smack himself in the forehead when he realized he'd said that thought out loud.

She giggled and gave him that breathtaking smile. "I love you."

"I love you more. But… we're doing this? You promise?"

Percy leaned in to give her a kiss, and rolled his eyes when Hazel gave him a thumbs-up from where the others were watching and "Aww"-ing.

"Promise."

* * *

**A/N: Meh. I'm not really happy with how that turned out, but it's the first one so WHATEVS, YO. :3 **

**Mmkay, so the next one's going to be called Beautiful. Oh, gods, I can't wait for you guys to send in your ideas – they're gonna be all over the place! :D**

**DO IT! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND/OR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE THE NEXT ONESHOT TO BE ABOUT! :D :D :D**

**Thanks for reading, cupcakes! **

**(P.S. For my HB fans, the next chapter of Hey, Beautiful will be up before this story is updated)**

**~Jess xx**


	3. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

* * *

"Oh my god, you're so ugly!" Traci sneered.

"Ikr! Look how fat she is!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You're so short," Hannah muttered distastefully.

Annabeth Chase untucked her blonde curls from behind her ears and let them hide her face. She had been doing her best to ignore the little clique that had been following her around and picking on her lately, but just because she was a demigod didn't mean she was immune to the affects of bullying.

She wanted to run them through with her knife. All of them.

But alas, she couldn't. She was too busy feeling very, _very _offended. Just because she was so proud didn't necessarily mean she _never _had moments where she felt like what people said about her was true, even the negative things.

She walked away, leaving the other girls snickering behind her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Obviously the question caught Annabeth's boyfriend off guard, because his mouth dropped open and his green eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?"

The daughter of Athena bit her lip and slipped her legs out of his lap, tucking them beneath her. "It's a pretty simple question, Seaweed Brain."

Percy had snuck into her dorm (_again_) and Annabeth's roommate, Scotland, was out somewhere with her boyfriend and his friends or something. Percy had, as usual, climbed in through the window (it was two stories up, but Annabeth didn't even want to ask) for one of his regular "visits." He enjoyed the view of his girlfriend putting her clothes on after her shower – until she turned around and screamed so loud he swore he heard glass breaking somewhere.

Once she had recovered from her almost-heart-attack and had proceeded to glare at him as she continued drying her hair, he had grinned, gathered her up into his arms, and given her a sugary kiss.

And now here they were, curled up and relaxing on her bed and talking about anything and everything. Percy didn't respond for a few seconds, then finally said, "Oh gods, I don't even know why you're asking me when you already know the answer."

"You're sweet," Annabeth started uncertainly, "and thank you, but are you… are you just saying that because you're my boyfriend?"

Percy's eyes got even wider. "Of course not! I don't know who told you otherwise, but you are _not _ugly. You're beautiful!"

Annabeth looked away. "Beautiful?"

"Yes. Fucking _beautiful_."

"But there were these girls today, and they said I was fat and ugly and short and –"

"They _what_?"

Annabeth risked looking over at Percy and saw anger in his eyes as he clutched her soft comforter in his clenched fists. Uh-oh.

"No no no, it's not a big deal or anything, I'm used to it –"

"What?!"

Annabeth cringed and bit her lip again. Definitely not the right thing to say.

Percy sprang up and started walking toward the door.

"If those bitches think they can just say that stuff to _my _girl then –"

"Percy! You can't go out there or we'll get caught!" She hissed, standing up and grabbing his wrist, which was placed on the door handle.

"I don't care. What room are they in?"

The daughter of Athena sighed and put her hands over Percy's arms, turning him back around. "Don't," was all she said.

Defeated, Percy wrapped his arms around her and dropped his head onto her shoulder. "I love you, Annabeth. You're so beautiful and perfect, you have no idea."

"Thank you," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. The two demigods held each other for a minute or so, when Annabeth finally pulled back. "You should go," she said softly. "I don't want you to get caught."

"I don't care about getting caught. I care about seeing you."

She proceeded to drag Percy over to the window.

He climbed through, and supporting himself on his arms, gave her one last smile. "See you tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, considering you enjoy sneaking up on me all the time – "

"Oh come on, Wise Girl. You know you don't mind it." He winked, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you," she told him, still laughing.

He grinned, and she checked one last time to make sure the fire from his overprotective character had melted out of his eyes. "I love you," he said.

She bent down and gave him a kiss. "Bye, Percy."

"Bye, beautiful."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that was shit, but ever since MoA came out I can't focus on writing anything Percy related because I end up crying. **

**YOU GUYS MY OTP IS IN TARTARUS THIS IS NOT OKAY**

***deep breaths***

**Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! You people are amazing :'D I can't. *breaks down***

**My dearest anons,**

**AccountlessD – HOW CAN YOU SHIP THALICO?! YOU LIKE THE INCEST?! THAT IS HORRIBLE. And what's worse is everyone thinks they're soooooo alike because they're 'emos.' Neither of them are emos. When have they EVER constantly shown their emotions to anyone? When did Thalia freaking Grace get openly DEPRESSED? And then there's the shit about them 'liking the same music.' Sure, Thalia would be into hard rock and heavy metal and dubstep, yeah, but NICO WOULD NOT. HE'S FROM THE FUCKING 1930'S. HE WATCHES OPERAS AND LISTENS TO CLASSICAL MUSIC, UNDERSTAND?! THEY'RE COUSINS, THEY'RE RELATED BY ICHOR, NOT EVEN MARRIAGE! THALIA'S LIKE 20 YEARS OLDER THAN NICO AND THE ONLY THALICO I EVEN LET MYSELF ****_THINK OF _****IS THE BROTHER/SISTER FLUFF… And don't even get me STARTED on Leyna and Pothena. Leyna's not as bad as Thalico and Pothena but Leo and Reyna are so different, and yes Leo would be smitten by Reyna's beauty, but Reyna probably wouldn't be able to stand Leo. STOP THINKING ABOUT THEIR APPEARANCES AND ONE CHARACTERISTIC THEY HAVE IN COMMON. THINK OF THE ONES THEY DON'T HAVE IN COMMON. THINK ABOUT THEIR PASTS. And with Poseidon and Athena – Gods, Poseidon fucking RAPED MEDUSA in Athena's sacred temple. You really think they're in love? Jeez… Oh gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to blow up Dx I love you so much, anon. You just let me get something off my chest and I owe you one :'D Sorry for bashing the ships, I just had to x)**

**Bee – Thanks so much lovely xx**


End file.
